Harry Potter and the Fight of the Pheonix
by vikkicorey
Summary: What happens to Harry after the death of his mentor? Will old Voldy cast darkness over the wixarding world or will Harry rise from the ashes and fulfil his destiny taking down the darkest wizard of all time? Its not free people so pay up one reveiw per re
1. Back Again!

**You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter etc etc…..blar blar blar. Well this is my first fanfic let me know what you think even if you think it's a load of rubbish all comments welcome so enjoy! **

Chapter 1 Back Again

If you looked down the tiny street that was Privet Drive you wouldn't think that there was anything unusual about it. That's the way the Dursleys liked it anything that may have been seen as "abnormal" to them was avoided like the plague. Unfortunately for them they had a wizard living under their roof. Granted it was an underage wizard but 3more days would sort that out. Going back to the Dursleys hadn't been nearly has hard as Harry thought it would be. He imaged they would be as harsh as could be, making him do all sorts of disgusting housework, as he was leaving so soon. He marvelled at how cruel they could be to him. When he thought they could be no worst they all ways ceased to amaze. However on this occasion, maybe because they could sense Harry would have no tolerance, they remained almost civil. The death of Harry mentor, his father figure, Albus Dumbledore had hit him hard. When Sirius died, as much as the pain was great he had only known he existed for 2years, Dumbledore on the other hand had always protected Harry since he was born. Without him Harry felt truly alone, without protection. He knew he would take his time at the Dursleys to morn Dumbledore after that he would do his best to forget his grief. Dumbledore would want it that way. Harry had argued long and hard with Ron and Hermione to let him go to the Dursleys alone. As much as he wanted them there he knew that things would go a lot smoother if he was alone.

"Boy get down here now" a voice bellowed through the house. Harry knew that to be his Uncle Vernon. Harry proceeded to walk down the stairs wondering what could have made his uncle speak to him when these days he tried to pretend Harry didn't exist.

"What in the blazes so you mean by this boy owls through my window. I will not have your abnormality for all to see under this roof." Uncle Vernon shouted as a majestic owl was zooming around the kitchen.

Harry tried to stay calm but could feel anger boiling to the surface. "If you told me who the letter was from" Harry indicated to the letter Uncle Vernon was holding in his fat fist. "I could tell you why they sent it."

"Don't you get smart with me boy" said Uncle Vernon his face getter redder with each word, "Its from that podgy looking women that we always see at the station picking up her brats. Says she wants to come over to discuss your future. Like a good for nothing hooligan like u has one I don't know" uncle Vernon shouted trailing off at the end.

"She probably wants to tell you about the death mission I'm going on as soon as I turn 17" shouted Harry losing his temper.

For the first time in the whole conversation Aunt Petunia spoke up from the chair she was sitting at in the corner of the room. "Your going after him aren't you the one that killed your parents" There was an air of worry in her voice that calmed Harry immediately. He had never heard his aunt show the slightest bit of worry about him. Maybe after all she did care have some sort of knowledge of the world he lived in. Harry quickly drove this thought from his mind. She had never give a damn why would she start now.

"Yes I am" Harry said lowering his voice a little forgetting any anger he had had a few seconds ago.

"Tell the women to pick you up on your birthday we can make a few moments to see her" whispered Aunt Petunia.

"What do you mean tell her to pick him up" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "I will not have this house full of weirdo's do you here me."

It seemed that Vernon however had no say in the matter and was quickly silenced by a look from his wife. As Harry walked out the room he had an uneasy feeling. Had he just sensed a little bit of concern for him. Not in this house he told himself and decided to go back up the stairs to tell Mrs Weasley everything was ok for them to pick him up in a few days.

Harry woke the next morning feeling terrible as he had for the past month. Dreams of Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric and his parents filled his sleep every night and he would for the first time ever been glad to see Madame Pomfrey if just to get a potion for dreamless sleep. He supposed he could in three days brew his own but without the Half blood Princes textbook he doubted he could do it. A pain shot through his chest as his anger for Snape surfaced. Just to think that he had liked the half blood prince, found comfort in reading his book, all he had learned from him. As much as he tried he could help but have a certain amount of respect for his old professor and he hated himself for it. Snape was a murderous traitor and that's how Harry wanted to remember him.

Harry decided that he would stay in bed forever and not bother getting up but as this thought raced through his mind there was a knock at his door.

"Would you mind if I came in Harry………. for a second" His Aunts voice rang shrilly through the door. Well if he had to speak to her he might as well get it over with.

"Yes Aunt Petunia what can I do for you" Harry replied as the door slowly opened. Harry didn't know what he had expected but it certainly wasn't this. Petunia Dursleys stood in Harry's door way with a box in her hand looking upset. Yes upset Harry had never seen her wear this expression in front of him before and it was unnerving to say the least. "Is there something wrong"

"Well I think I had better tell you something before you leave Harry" Aunt Petunia said without looking him in the eye as she settled on the end of his bed. She took a moment to regain herself before she began.


	2. A Mysterious Discovery

Chapter 2 A Mysterious Discovery

Harry sat in his room still shocked at what he had been told. When he thought back to his mum growing up he imagined great scenes with his mother and aunt hating each other. But it seems that was not the truth they were close. It seemed laughable to Harry but when he saw the look on his aunts face he knew it was true. He listened to everything (well not everything there was always a part of him that liked getting into trouble, which Harry had to say he was extremely good at) that listened to what Dumbledore told him. Hadn't he always said you should believe the best in people? Well shows how wrong he was believed in Snape look how he turned out. Harry pushed the hatred he had for Snape out his mind he had more pressing matters to deal with. Snape would get what's coming to him he would make sure of that. Harry knew the truth now his grandparents had been killed by deatheaters. A little bit of sympathy for his aunt came flooding to him. It must have been hard to be his mothers sister Lily Evans was after all perfect. Well she was to him and he suspected to his aunt as well.

His aunt had told him all about how she was jealous of Lily and how much everyone loved her. He could help but feel a little proud to be her son. She then went on to tell Harry how much her mother had done for the war and that even though Petunia wasn't a witch she still knew how brave Lily really was. They then came to part of the story that Harry as much as he didn't want to hear it he had to know. His aunt continued to tell him how his mother and father had been part of an order that was fighting a very evil man.

"The order of the phoenix" Harry replied.

"But how do you know that" Petunia said with a grave look up on her face.

"Because in two days I will be joining it" Harry said looking his aunt in the eye. The look of horror on his aunts face told him that she didn't think it a good idea.

"But your just a child your parents died doing work for these people" Petunia's voice but was a whisper now.

"Well you see this ermmm evil man you talk about he is back and well……..." Harry didn't want to seem dramatic but there was no other way of saying it, "I'm gonna fight him" A gasp came from his aunt as she truly took in what he said. He decided to let her get back to her story he had to know the truth. Petunia went on to tell Harry that his mother and father became known to the "bad man" as Petunia had come to call him because they kept getting in his way. They had gone into hiding that's when he decided if he couldn't get them he would come after their families. Apparently the Potters according to Lily had been very important raurors or something. Harry knew she mean aurors but couldn't be bothered to correct her. They had died before Lily had married James. So the bad man had gone after Lily's family as Petunia had married and changed her name she wasn't on the radar but their parents were. He had gone after them or rather had sent someone to go after them partnered with a couple of dementors. It took awhile for Harry to take this in. He finally understood why his aunty seemed to hate his mother even tho she didn't really not deep down. He would make Voldemort pay for everyone he killed including his family.

Aunt Petunia seemed gather herself after this and the usual frown she wore upon her face was back. Your mother sent these to me before she went into hiding thought you should have them. She laid the box on the edge of the bed and promptly stormed out of the room.

Harry sat looking at the box not being able to move. He just sat staring at it until finally he opened it up.

He looked through the things one at a time just to make it last longer he wanted to remember his mum take everything in. He began to feel tears on his eyes when he saw pictures of his mum and dad they must have been in Hogwarts still there faces smiling back at him. There were lots of pictures some of Sirius, Remus the occasional one of Peter. He tended to think as Peter as two people these days the one his parents knew and the evil, vile thing that he had become. There were even some of his aunt and his mother smiling at him but what the most strange was that the pictures were moving he was pretty sure Aunt Petunia didn't allow that sort of thing. There was a small leather bound book, he suspected it was his mother's diary, but with his mother being exceptionally talented at charms he wondered if he would ever read it. At the bottom of the box were several letters. As he picked them up one by one he recognised the tiny scrawled writing but he couldn't quite place it.

_Dear Lily,_

_ It has been to long since I have written I hope you are well. I am getting by it has been a hard journey since school but I trust you are well. I can not say that I was pleased with the news that you are marring that good for nothing fool James Potter however if this makes you happy this that is all I have ever asked for you. In these dark times I warn you to be careful. As you know you will be targeted. In case we never meet again I would like to say thank you for all you have done _

_Your kindness remains with me always_

Love X 

Who was this man? He clearly didn't like his father but seemed to be very fond of his mother. He couldn't think of anyone he knew who was like this but then he had only known his fathers friends. He read more letters from the same person. All pretty much the same. He just couldn't work it out. Did his mother have a secrete admirer that his father didn't know about? The final one really caught is eye tho

I have learnt that you are in immediate danger I suggest you get out of your house I can't tell you how I know this only that you should take measures to protect yourself. Go to Dumbledore he will help you I'm sure.

_Take care my love_

X 

So this person knew his parents were into danger that is why they must have gone into hiding. If it wasn't for that vile traitor Snape they would never have had to go into hiding. But who knew Voldemorts plans? There were death eaters but the ones he knew of wouldn't have helped the potters not when so many of them were the reason for their death in the first place. Wormtail had betrayed their location, Snape had told Voldemort about the prophecy not too mention kill Dumbledore and he very much doubted Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange would be warning his parents. Maybe there was a deatheater that wasn't evil just Dumbledore didn't know about him. He couldn't figure it out. He would have to ask Remus when he saw him. Hopefully that would be in a day or two.


	3. The New Plan is Harry Potter

Chapter 3- The New Plan is Harry Potter

"My lord I only wish to serve you my loyalty has never faltered." Severus Snape was bent down to his knees in front of a man sitting at a large throne.

"You have pleased me Severus I admit I was not surprised that the Malfoy boy didn't have it in him but he will learn. The dark lords orders must always be obeyed. He did manage to get my loyal followers into Hogwarts so perhaps he isn't as useless as he seems. Never mind Malfoy is another matter" The dark lord rose from his chair. Fear could be felt through the whole room as he left his seat.

Several of the deatheaters flinched when he spoke "My most loyal followers it is a time for celebration, the old fool Dumbledore is dead"

"He was never a match for you sir his powers didn't even come close to compare to yours" came a squeak from the corner of the room

"Again you show your ignorance Wormtail" came the raspy voice of Lord Voldemort, "Albus Dumbledore was indeed a very powerful wizard that is why he had to be destroyed. But he had his weaknesses he allowed himself to get old and his blind trust of people was eventually his downfall as Severus has shown. Clearly his ideas of love conquering all were nothing more than an old branch of magic forgotten in the dark ages"

Voldemort began to pace around the room making the deatheaters very uneasy. He seemed to take pleasure in having all of the room in painstaking fear. He could feel how they all were completely terrified of him. A sly smile stretched across his white pale face. It distorted his already inhuman features until he looked positively frightening. All the deatheaters held their breath, they had no idea what was coming next and this scared them more than they wanted to imagine or admit come to that. As much as Voldemort relishes causing such terror he was becoming increasingly bored with it.

"I have one plan from now on Harry Potter" shouted Voldemort his anger making most of the dead eaters jump in fear, "he has thwarted me too many times, the time has come to show my power and destroy the boy. Taking with him everyone he has left to care about. First his parents, Black and lastly his precious headmaster. Who is left to destroy? The Weasleys those blood traitors they must all go but torture will be left for that redheaded best friend of his. And of course the mud blood must go."

"My lord it came to my attention last year that Potter has very strong feelings for the youngest Weasley, the girl whom he has how to put, fallen in love with" Severus spoke up far less intimidated than the rest.

"Arrhh I will take great pleasure in seeing her pain if this is the case" Voldemort said his lips curling to a smile. "She will suffer above all others and we will make sure Potter knows its all his fault"

"AAAAARRRRHHH" Harry woke his scar searing with pain, "No no not Ginny" he couldn't let it happen he wouldn't. Not her when he had given up too much to save her. He knows, he knows. If anyone could have a feeling more than hate for a person Harry felt in now for Snape. He had told him about Ginny. Harry was not sure if Voldemort had let him see the scene or if he had accidentally let his guard down and Harry had wondered in. It didn't matter he knew his plans although that was no comfort. He had put everyone he cared about in danger. Voldemort had one thing right if any of them got hurt it would be his, Harry's fault.


	4. Turning 17

Chapter 4- Turning 17

It was two minutes to 12, midnight. Harry Potter paced up and down his small room. He couldn't take any chances he had to be alert. In two minute it would all be over he would be a fully qualified wizard. As exciting as this prospect was it also meant he would no longer have his mother's protection. Old magic that Dumbledore had evoked would be finished; Harry would be in even more danger, if a person could be which Harry doubted. He had however promised Dumbledore to return one last time. Harry thoughts wondered on to the letters he had found. He couldn't think of anyone it could be it disturbed him a lot. He wondered if his father knew. He doubted it; he wouldn't want Ginny to be writing to someone who was clearly in love with her. Just thinking of Ginny made him feel sick he couldn't wait to see her. Even though he had ended it, and he had no intention of going back on that, he longed to see her. Just to make sure she was safe, she was in a lot of danger now. She did have her family to protect her and she was a very accomplished witch in her own right but this didn't make Harry feel any better. She was a high priority target.

Harry had little time to dwell on this it was midnight at last he had come of age. Harry knew that the Weasley's would not be coming until morning however with the protection gone he was staying up until their arrival. Take no chances CONSTANT VILLIGENCE! He laughed a little thinking of his old professor. He suspected Moody and several other order members would pick him up as well. Being the chosen one really was a pain in the ass sometimes.

A sudden thought brought Harry back to reality. The whole house was silent. Too silent, no snores from the Dursley's the clock in the entrance hall seemed to have stopped ticking. The wind which had been smashing into the house all day, making it shudder, had calmed. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, ridged. Something wasn't right. The silence wasn't natural. Harry started to feel increasingly uneasy by the minute. There were two things he could do wait for whatever was going on to crash through his bedroom door or go and find out what was going on. Never one to wait around he decided he had to know. Being patient wasn't a characteristic that Harry possessed he couldn't wait around. Holding is wand tightly, so hard that his knuckles had turned white, he reached for the door.


	5. Battle of the Burrow

Chapter 5 Battle of the Burrow

Shaking slightly Harry opened the door. He was bold but he wasn't stupid he knew if the deatheaters had arrived he would be outnumbered. The house was still silent; there was no movement until he heard.

"Harry, is that you" a whisper echoed through the house.

"Mrs Figg," Harry replied a little surprised at what his batty, squib neighbour was doing creeping round his house. Mrs Figg came shuffling around the corner to the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Harry I need to get you out of here, Now come on don't worry about your things someone will collect them, good you have your wand out." Mrs Figg was shaky as she said this. Something was obviously wrong. Harry leaped down the stairs not knowing what to think. Something was clearly wrong he hoped that everyone he loved was ok. He thought of Ginny and his heart leapt.

"Mrs Figg what's wrong what happened?" Harry spoke as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Mrs Figg stayed quick mumbling something about no time and have to get you to safety. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

Mrs Figg faced him looking very shaken, "ermmm well there has been an incident at your friends the Weasley house." She stuttered towards the end looking at her feet. Harry spared no thought to his own safety and what would happen he ran out of the Dursley's house and before he had time to think he apperated to the Burrow.

There was smoke everywhere, Harry coughed he couldn't breath. His eyes were watering he couldn't see anything. He moved forward as his eyes accustomed themselves to the dark. He could see spell flying in all directions thankfully none of them were green, for now! Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were fighting deatheaters from all directions. Harry only had one thought get to Ginny and Ron make sure there ok. He ran towards the fray wand raised.

"What do we have here, little Potty has come to play." Sneered the nearest deatheater. Harry knew who it was immediately "If you have come to save your little girlfriend you might be too late."

"Bellatrix still doing your half bloods bidding are you? Couldn't find a pureblood to worship?" Harry shouted.

"Don't you speak about the Dark Lord like that Potter you are nothing compared to him." Spat Bellatrix as she raised her wand but Harry was too quick for her. He summoned his shield and the spell bounced back at its caster who narrowly jumped out of the way. Harry ran he didn't have time to fight Bellatrix. Cursing himself he knew that every moment he spent with her something could be happening to Ginny or Ron. His anger was at boiling point he wanted to go back to get his revenge for Sirius. He knew he wasn't ready yet! Is time would come them everything Bellatrix had done would be repaid. He could see the front door to the burrow it was on fire he had no choice he was going through.

Harry burst through the front door. A wand was in his face before he had change to get accustomed to the low light.

"Harry James Potter what are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley was shaking as she waved at Ron to lower his wand.

"It might be a deatheater mum how do we know?" Ron looked at Harry not sure whether to hug him or shot a curse at him.

"Your in love with Hermione Granger and have been since she told you, you had dirt on your nose on the first train ride to Hogwarts." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror that had spread across Ron's face.

"That settles it he's a deatheater that's just not true, its not I don't know why your smiling mum it's not true." Ron was looking around the room as if Hermione was going to pop out of a wall and find out the secrete. Although Harry had a suspicion that she already knew.

"Don't be so stupid Ron oh course its true," said Ginny as she stepped from behind the chair, "Hey Harry"

"Hey Ginny" Harry replied. He was so glad she was ok. She looked great he stared at her for a few minutes before releasing that there was a fight going on outside. He had to think quickly there was no time to be standing around staring at Ginny.

"Right you lot there are too many death eaters outside to get out and this house may come down at any point" Mrs Weasley let out a small whimper as he leant on Ron to steady herself. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but its true we have to get out of here over to the fire come on" Harry continued.

"Ginny your first go to Grimmauld Place" Harry looked at Ginny willing her to go.

"Do you think i'm stupid Harry James Potter" Ginny was glaring at him with her hands on her hips in a very Mrs Weasley manner, "your gonna send me then mum so you and Ron can go running outside and get yourselves killed."

"Actually I was gonna send you, Mrs Weasley then Ron and go outside and get myself killed but seeing as you foiled this plan I will settle for just you and Mrs Weasley" Harry added after receiving a glare from Ron at the suggestion he leave and not fight.

"Ginny, Harry's right get into that fireplace now at once" Mrs Weasley had come out of her daze and realised the seriousness of the situation "I cant make you two leave as your of age but be careful" Mrs Weasley added before she flooed out with Ginny.

"Right mate we need some tactics can't just go out there with no plan," Ron was saying rapidly as they moved towards the window to get a better look. As they looked out at the devastation around the Burrow Harry couldn't help but feel miserable, this is where it all started no longer could he run away, be protected. He had a mission and it started right now with the devastation of his second favourite place in the world.


	6. Some Seriously Amazing Magic

Chapter 6 Some Seriously Amazing Magic

Harry and Ron stood at the window for a few more seconds looking at the battlefield before them. Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill were being forced back into the Burrow with the sheer number of deatheaters that were advancing upon them.

"We need to get out there and help them ", Ron shouted as him and Harry sprinted to the door.

They both burst out of the front door running into the fray of spells being shot in all directions. Harry shot off a few stunners surprised at how fast three deatheaters went down. These must b pretty low level deatheaters Harry thought to himself as he ran towards Bill who was being surrounded. If it were not for their sheer number Harry suspected this fight would be over long ago.

"Bill duck" Harry shouted as he ran towards the eldest Weasley son. Just as Bill dropped to the floor a bright green light flashed barely missing his head. The first unforgivable of the fight had been cast. Harry jumped over Bill sending two deatheaters to the floor as his spells came into contact with them.

"Thanks Harry" shouted Bill.

"No problem". Harry screamed over the large booms coming from across the garden. It seemed that the twins had turned up and as usual had made an entrance setting off their decoy detonators, which it seemed the twins had modified to stun anyone with a dark mark in a twenty metre radius, taking out around ten deatheaters.

"They certainly have style don't they", Bill said laughing to Harry.

"That was some seriously amazing magic," Harry laughed as he ran with Bill over to Charlie.

"For that dear financial backer we will give u a load free" Fred said as himself and George apperated next to Bill.

Just as the Weasley's and Harry were getting the upper hand fortune smiled on them as several order member porkeyed into the garden of the Burrow. Among them was Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. At the appearance of the order many deatheaters lost their nerve and decided the battle was over and lost. Harry looked around searching for Ron. He hadn't seen him since they ran out of the house earlier. It was starting to unnerve Harry who had a feeling that something was wrong.

The Burrow seemed suddenly quiet like time had stopped. The birds could not be heard singing, explosions from the battle had stopped, there was a deathly silence covering the air, everyone who was left stood still, afraid that if they moved something terrible would happen. Suddenly they heard it a sound that would haunt Harry in his dreams a bloodthirsty scream, which seemed to go on for what seemed like eternity.

"RON" Harry screamed as he sprinted as fast as he could to the direction of the scream.


	7. Saving Ron

Chapter 7 Saving Ron

Harry rounded the side of the burrow running towards Ron screams. He didn't notice that his old professor was not far behind him, surprising able as it was the day after the full mood. Before them was Ron cowering on the floor withering in pain. Harry didn't even need to see who was torturing he knew before he even rounded the corner.

"Bellatrix, let him go you…………" a range of swear words that would have made Mrs Weasley wash his mouth out with soap and water came flowing out of Harry's mouth.

"Aarrhhh is Baby Potty mad lets see if he is mad enough to pull off an unforgivable this time, although I very much doubt you have enough skill to achieve it" Bellatrix sneered.

Harry decided after the night in the ministry that he would never let Bellatrix get the upper hand and he wasn't about to start now, "Still running after your little half blood master I suppose Tom's pretty mad with you after you couldn't even capture six children, did you lose his little prophecy, was he mad" Harry was taking great pleasure in taunting his godfathers murder.

"How dare you speak his name"

"Oh I dare, gone are the days when I will be afraid of Voldemort" A sudden energy flowed through Harry like he could suddenly see the end. It didn't seem so impossible to him now there was hope after all. Harry remembered words spoken in Dumbledore's office

_" He understood at last what Dumbledore has been trying to tell him. It was, he thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high"_

Here he was standing in front of one of Voldemorts most loyal deatheaters and he wasn't afraid he was ready to walk into battle with his head held high. Lupin slightly dazed was looking at him like he had never seen him before. A look of admiration and knowing. Bellatrix seemed to also be a little stunned at this sudden outburst and momentarily let here curse of Ron. Harry took this as his opportunity and raised his wand in preparation to curse the women in front of him.

"Stupefy" Harry screamed as a red light flew out the end of his wand. But Bellatrix suddenly regaining her composure with a flick of her wand deflected the spell.

For the first time Lupin spoke up calmly and precise, "You are outnumbered Bellatrix surrender now".

Bellatrix let off a load cackle, "Oh I don't think so Lupin you see I need to be leaving with Potter he has an appointment with the Dark Lord".

This seemed to spark a fury in Remus like Harry had never seen. Gone where the innocent lines of worry that seemed to lines his face, in their place was such fury that Harry wondered if his old professor would burn his skin if he touched him. Harry suddenly appreciated how much magical talent Remus possessed. With flicks of his wand the werewolf began attacking Bellatrix. It seemed Lupin was as accomplished with non-verbal spells as Snape as Harry noticed in the mixture of spells that were flying through the air a blasting curse that nearly send Bellatrix soaring into the walls of the now burning Burrow. Bellatrix quickly regained her position and in her anger shouted an unforgivable at Lupin. The green light seemed to go in slow motion towards Remus Lupin, the last of the true marauders, Harry's only link to his father, a man who Harry thought of as family.


End file.
